A Twins Promise
by Scarlett Moonlight
Summary: Twins Itsuki and Mayu wander into the forest one day and find themselves trapt in the lost village. With ghosts attacking her and her brother running off every second the camera obsura is her only hope. Not to mension a little girl in a crimson kimono.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - The Lost Village

"Didn't we promise each other that we would always be together."

Today was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, there was a small breeze. A small river flowed on the outskirts of a forest. There twins sat. "Itsuki! Stop being a jerk and let me see it." Her twin looked at her. "No." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Then I don't love you." All the color left her brother's face. "Mayu! Here you can see it!" He handed her a butterfly which was an odd crimson color.

"Wow it's so beautiful." The butterfly then escaped and fluttered into the forest. "Good job Mayu. Just look what you did. Itsuki sighed. Come on Mayu let's go look for it. He got up and began to run into the forest. Mayu quickly got up and ran after her brother.

"Itsuki wait!" For some reason she couldn't catch up with him. With her next step everything changed. The beautiful sunlight left. Day turned to night. It was so cold. Mayu looked around. She was all alone. Her brother was no where in sight. "Itsuki! Itsuki where are you?" She spotted a small path in the forest and followed it until she reached a large shinto gate. Just for a moment she thought she saw Itsuki standing there. "Where are you brother?"

Before her now was a village. It was much like her own. Only this village was old and decrepit looking, completely deserted. In the distance there was a large manor. " Itsuki!" She looked back into the forest. The path she used to come was no more. Mayu slapped her forehead. "Aw crap!" She wandered into the village calling her brothers name. The teen stopped when she came to a long set of stairs. Walking up the stairs were twelve veiled priests, banging there staffs in rythem.

Mayu began to walk after them. But then they vanished. "He better be up there." Mayu murmured. At the top of the stairs was a shrine. The girl opened the door and entered. The shrine was decrepit but not as bad as the rest of the village. There was a small altar in the back of the shrine. Standing in front of it was...ITSUKI! She ran up and huged her brother. "Itsuki!" He turned to face his sister. "Mayu." She ran her fingers trew his jet black hair. "Where were you?" she asked. "When it became dark I lost consciousness. When I woke up I was in this shrine."

"I'm so glad I found you brother." "Well now that we've found each other let's get out of here." Mayu stopped hugging him and looked away. "There's a slight problem with that. The path is gone. We can't go back that way." Itsuki turned her around and smiled then we'll just have to find another way out won't we." She smiled back at him. " I guess we will."


	2. The Manor

Chapter Two -The Manor

As they were walking down the stairs Mayu saw someone who looked almost exactly like Itsuki at the bottom of the stairs! Only the boys hair was slightly longer and the face a bit different. He looked up at her with sad eyes. She looked at her brother then back to where the boy was. But he was gone. "Itsuki did you see that?" He looked at her. "See what?" She looked back to where the boy was. "Never mind."

The twins continued to walk until they came to the base of the stairs. " Itsuki, should we check out that village?" He shot glances at the village. "It would appear so. But... where do we go?" Mayu remembered seeing the large manor. "The manor." Itsuki looked at his sister. "What manor?" he asked. "When I first entered the village I saw a large manor in the distance. If there's a way out it's got to be there." Itsuki sighed. "Mayu we don't know that. We should just try and go back the way we came." His sister held her head down. "No it's there. I know it's there Mutsuki." He didn't know why Mayu called him Mutsuki but decided to brush it off.

Mayu took his hand as they started to walk to the manor. The place was huge so it was quite easy for them to find. The twins stopped at the gate. "Mayu you know it's probably locked, Itsuki sighed, too bad." The girl went up to the gate and opened it. She smiled at him. "You were saying." He glared at her and dragged her through the door.

Here there was a bridge across a large lake. The lake was filled with dark water. Even though the bridge was old it seemed safe enough to cross. "Mayu maybe we shouldn't."Mayu burst into laughter. "Just because you fell in the river when we were little now you're scared of water." Itsuki looked shocked. "I almost drowned how could you laugh at that?" His twin put her arms around him. "I'm sorry you big baby." Itsuki pushed her off and stomped off across the bridge." Wait brother don't leave me!"

Itsuki pushed open the next door. From here he could see the main entrance to the manor. Then he gasped. Standing five feet away from him was a boy his age. His kimono was stained with blood. He was laughing crazily. But then he was gone. Mayu had caught up with up and went over to her brother. "Itsuki what's wrong?" He looked over at his sister. "It's ...nothing."

The twins entered the house. It was pitch black . "Itsuki I can't see a thing!" Mayu heard her brother's footsteps going further into the house. "Itsuki!" "Don't worry Mayu I'm just going to find a light." She stood there for what seemed like forever waiting for her brother. But thankfully he came back quickly. He took her hand and lead her down a long hallway and into a large room. "It's lighter in the rest of the house. Itsuki was right. The rest of the house was lit by crimson lanterns.

They were in a large room. There was a sunken fireplace in the middle of the room. Mayu saw two possible paths they could take. One was upstairs. The other was a door on the far side of the room. "Where do we go?" Mayu asked. "Let's try up." The twins headed upstairs. But it was just an upstairs storage area. "Alright then let's go to the other door." her brother told her. As the twins were coming downstairs they saw two deathly pale men standing in the middle of the room.

Itsuki calmly walked over to the men. "Excuse me, but we got lost could you tell us how to get out of this village." The men said nothing. Suddenly the men grabbed Itsuki and began to drag him through the door. "Itsuki!" Mayu ran after them but suddenly stopped. Somthing had grabbed her wrist. She turned her around. It was another man, he had a giant bloody knife. Then he swung it down on Mayu!

Everything went dark. Everything felt cold. The last thing she heard was here brother screaming her name.

She didn't how long she had been out. Only that she wasn't dead. She wasn't even cut. Not even her furisode kimono was cut.(A kimono which comes up a little above the knee.) "I...I should be dead." Then suddenly everything became clear to her. Everyone besides them were dead. Mayu then noticed that her brother was gone! The door the twins had not gone in was open. "Don't worry brother, I'll find you no matter what." With that thought she walked through the door.


	3. Closets and Ghost Kids

Chapter Three - Closets and Ghost kids

Disclaimer : I do not own the Fatal Frame series so don't sue me okay. I'm just an obsessed fan with a lot of free time on her hands.

" Just my luck." Mayu looked at the she had just entered. There were three doors she could take. One east, one north and one west. "Let's see. If I was a ghost who had just kidnaped someone were would I take them?" Picking a door at random she opened it and screamed.

A large mound of dusty bedding had fallen on top of poor Mayu. You see this door did not lead to a room or hallway but a very filthy overstuffed closet. "I'm so glad my brother isn't here to see this."

After freeing herself from the mound Mayu noticed a page on the floor. She picked it up and read it. "The worst has happened. It's come into our world. They're coming. We must..." The rest off the page cuts off. She pocketed it and tried the west door. She peered into the room. It looked like a room used for storage. The girl walked into the room and saw that a corner of the room was splattered with blood. "That would be a lot cooler if I wasn't in a ghost infested manor."

Mayu then noticed a staircase leading up somewhere. She slowly crept up the stairs. What greeted her at the top were two doors and a staircase leading up. One of those two doors was blocked by a large chest of drawers. "If there's something blocking the door then there's gotta be something good in there." She thought.

Determined she walked over to the chest and tried to push it. She tried for a long time but couldn't move it. It didn't even move an inch. "What's in there?! Metal paper weights." She opened a draw to reveal dozens of metal paper weights. "Do I even want to know?" Mayu said as she closed the drawer. Deciding she could get her brother to move it when she found him she went over to the other door.

Praying it would open she tugged at the doorknob. It opened. The room appeared to be a small closet. Sighing a lone box in the room she went in. As she was about to open the dusty box the door slammed shut. "Oh no!" Mayu tugged and tugged at the doorknob but it wouldn't open.

Then grotesque many faces appeared on the walls. They were moaning and twisting in pain as if they were in the most pain imaginable. Mayu continue to try to open the door. "Please open." The moaning seemed to go on forever. But then it suddenly stopped. She watched in horror as all of them turned to look at us at once.

"Don't go. Stay with us forever." They said. "No!" she screamed as she pounded on the door. She pounded on the door and begged for it to open. Then she heard an unlocking noise and the door flew open. Mayu ran out as quickly as she could and slammed the door shut. It was then that she heard little footsteps running away.

Mayu _attempted_ to follow them. This wouldn't work so well (considering as we all know that fatal frame characters don't run very fast, even in fanfics) and she quickly lost the ghost.

The last she heard of the footsteps was them going up stairs. Mayu contemplated her options. Either this ghost was trying to lead her to the key or presumably a most painful death. But since she had no where else to go she took the chance and walked up the stairs.

This new place appeared to be another place used for storage. There were many bookcases, their shelves cluttered with old, rotting books and other materials used for writing. An overwhelming stench of mold and decay hung over the room like a heavy fog.

"Oh my god, that's terrible!" Mayu said as she gagged. She fell to her knees and began to violently cough. "I've got to get out of here." She spotted two possible exits. One was a small door about three feet high. The other was a full sized door behind a pile of books. Not wanting to bear this grotesque smell any longer she chose the little and much more accessible door. The teen ran as fast as she could out the little door.

"Much better." Mayu said happily as she breathed in fresh air. "Why's the air so much nicer out here?" She looked around her and her eyes got _very_ wide as she crouched down and clung to the door knob. This door had not led to another room.

Mayu was on a ledge on the wall of the manor.

"Oh crap!" She clung to the door even more. She didn't know what to do as she couldn't go back in that horrible room as is. That's when she spotted it. It was another small door about twelve feet away. All she would have to do is walk across those shingles.

Mayu took a deep breathe and stood up. She readied herself and took her first step. "Come on do this for Itsuki." Mayu kept thinking this until she was about two feet away. "Just a little more." Then she heard it, the wood beneath her cracking. "Please hold," she said as she took a few more steps. The wood, however, had different ideas and it began falling away. Just as she could fell it breaking under her.

Knowing that if she fell from here she would be joining the ghosts, she jumped right as it fell away. Mayu was hanging from the door frame. She struggled to hold on. Then the door above her began to open painfully slow. Out of it came a little hand reaching out to her. It grabbed her hand. She had expected it to hurt but it didn't. It just felt a little cold. The pale hand pulled Mayu into the room.

When she got inside she fell to her knees and breathed heavily. "I thought I was a goner!"

Mayu got up and brushed herself off. She looked around but couldn't find the one who had helped her up. The room was simple. It just had a few old sliding screens in it. Mayu saw a glimmer behind one of the screams.

Mayu carefully walked over to the glimmer and picked it up. "What's this, she said as she examined it. It appeared to be a camera. There were thirteen symbols around the lens though she couldn't tell what they meant. She flipped the camera over.

The back read: Camera Obsuera.

Mayu didn't have time to wonder what it meant because a ghost appeared behind her. She turned around to face it. It was the same one with the bloody knife that attacked her before. She screamed and backed away as fast as she could.

The ghost ran at her and swung it's knife which seemed to be even bloodier than before. She ran out of the way like she had never run before. Once she was safely out of the way she saw the camera was reacting. She raised the camera to her eyes and saw that the view finder was glowing red. Mayu pushed the shutter button. The ghost stopped its assault and moaned in pain.

It readied itself again and began to swing. Again Mayu pushed the button. The ghost moaned loudly and began to fade. "You'll never escape." It said as it faded into the darkness.

Mayu then saw another glimmer behind the screen. This time a little girl came out.

She looked to be about six or seven with shoulder length black hair. She wore a red yukata with a pale pink obi. "Were you the one who helped me those two times?" Mayu said kindly. "Uh-huh." said the little girl in the most adorable voice Mayu had ever heard.

The child reached into her sleeve and pulled out a key with the symbol representing ginger on it. She held it out to Mayu. "To get to your big brother." Mayu took the key and pocketed it. "My brother?"

The girl shook her head. "Behind the door with all the books. There is a door to get to your brother." "Thank you." Mayu said. The little girl opened the door. "But the walkway is gone." The little girl pointed out. Mayu ducked her head out and looked. There was a small bridge leading from the door the other door.

"There was a bridge the whole time?" Mayu said with disbelief. The girl slapped her forehead before disappearing. Mayu got out and walked across the bridge and got ready to open the door. She took a deep breathe and held it as she opened the door and ran inside. She immediately started plowing the books and then quickly opened and shut that door.

Mayu looked up before her. There was only a long staircase going up. "I should be close." She ran up the stairs as fast as she could and reached another door. It had a heavy lock on it representing ginger. She got out the key and quickly unlocked it.

At least this room looked a little more inviting. There seemed to be old yellow paint on the walls, a small table in the middle of the room surrounded by blood red cushions. There was a hall way leading somewhere. There was also a large door.

Mayu decided to try the door first and it opened. She went in. It seemed to be a cell type study. The study space was locked behind a lattice. Mayu looked at the lattice. The door had a lock representing sun on it. "Great another lock." Mayu murmured. She peered into the lattice. To her surprise there was someone in the cell. It was her brother, lying motionless on his side.

"Oh god Itsuki! Wake up! Wake up please!"

Yay chapter three down. Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger but it's really late and I'm tired. And you may think that Mayu is **way** out of character but she really isn't. It's not Mayu. Its my own original character. I just really like that name. So see you all next time and please review or my cat will eat you.


End file.
